Percy's Incredibly Stupid Adventures
by Olympian876
Summary: Percy knows that he is a famous book character. Grover is a shy, childish satyr. Annabeth is still a hot bookworm. He now has his own Facebook page. Going overboard? Hell ya. Over 200 reviews! W00t!
1. Grover's Illness

"I am Percy Jackson. I am the best of the demigods!" Percy screamed.

"Don't be so egocentric, Percy. It is highly offensive." The blonde girl replied.

"Shut up, female Luke! You don't have a New York Bestseller book with your name on it! Do you? Do you?"

"No, but..."

"Then, I'm better than you!"

Annabeth was quiet immediately and ran from Percy sobbing. Grover then came along, "Please Percy, I have a horrible problem."

"What? Disgusting!" The Son of Poseidon exclaimed.

"Help me, Percy!"

"Okay, what is it. Diabetes because you're obscenely fat?" Percy replied sarcastically.

"No, I have the swine flu..."

"What? You're a goat!"

"Yes, Percy. I am. I am a goat. So help me or I'll become a pig!"

Chiron popped out of nowhere, "What the hell are you talking about Grover?"

"I have the swine flu, Mr. Chiron."

"Well, if you have the swine flu, I guess it will be a few hours until we get barbecue pork!" Chiron exclaimed.

"Hooray!" Percy screamed.

"No, Percy. No hooray, you are about to lose your best friend."

"I don't care, I like pork!"

Grover walked away sorrowful. Grover waited for his time to turn into a pig. He moped while he watched his friends get ready the grill.

-Meanwhile-

"Oh boy, pork!" Percy said happily.

"Percy, you will lose your best friend." Annabeth pointed out.

"Don't worry Annabeth, Grover is fat therefore the barbecue will be big enough for all of the six and a half campers."

Grover came out of hiding, "Percy, you just care about the barbecue, don't you?"

"No, I'm obsessing over the barbecue!"

Then, Chiron popped up again, "Percy, Grover, Annabeth! I read up on the swine flu. Grover, you won't become a pig!"

"I won't?"

"No!"

"Yeah! I get live!" Grover shouted.

"You'll just die!"

"What?"

Grover broke down in tears and ran away. Percy thought to himself like he normally does, "Well, barbecue goat is okay too, I guess..."

A/N: OOC, a lot but this is a series of drabbles. So expect a lot of ludicrous action. R&R


	2. Edward Cullen

The blonde haired girl known as Annabeth walked up to Percy and Grover, "Guys, guess what I got?"

"No life?" Percy asked.

"No! I got a copy of Twilight!" Annabeth screamed.

"Really? Wow, that's the best young adult vampire romance novel ever!" Grover screamed.

Ten seconds later, Grover was in time out and will not appear for the rest of the chapter. So Annabeth continued, "Yeah, I'm totally crushing on Edward."

"But, you're supposed to love me! Rick Riordan says so when he narrates my book!"

"Yeah, but Edward Cullen is way cooler than you!"

"What?"

Percy thought, "No one is cooler than me! You can't even like him, he's a fictional character!"

"Well, you can meet him yourself. He's right here."

"What the hell?"

A vampire with extremely big hair came up to Annabeth and said, "Hey Annabeth, I'm Edward Cullen. I'm sexy and awesome."

"Edward, you're so cool!" Annabeth squealed.

"What?" Percy thought.

"What's up, Chiron!" Edward shouted to the old horse.

"Oh, you're much cooler than Percy will ever be!" Chiron exclaimed.

"Okay, Edward! You steal my girlfriend! You act more cooler than me! No one is cooler than me! I'm Percy Jackson! Son of Poseidon!"

Percy took out Riptide and stabbed Edward over and over, "Go back to Twilight, you n00b! I'm top dog, you hear. No one is more awesome than me!"

"Mommy!" screamed the unfortunate vampire.

As Edward faded into nothing, Annabeth looked at Percy strangely. Percy walked closer to his girlfriend, "Hey Annabeth. I'm sexy and awesome. Now kiss me."

Annabeth replied, "Since Edward's dead..."

Annabeth jumped on Percy and started to make out with him. So the lesson here today is...

PERCY JACKSON IS AWESOME!

-Gravestone-

Edward Cullen

I don't care - Chapter 2

HE DIED BECAUSE PERCY WAS TO AWESOME

A/N: A new chapter the very next day! I'm on fire! So R&R


	3. Annoying Campers

"Hello Percy, what are we going do today?" asked Grover.

"Let's annoy people, fatty!" Percy replied.

"Sounds fun!" exclaimed the moronic Grover.

They pranced over to Dionysus, their first victim. Dionysus looked over his newspaper, "Prissy Jackson, Goat Boy, what can I help you with?"

"We're annoying you! Annoy, annoy, annoy, annoy, annoy, annoy, annoy, annoy, annoy!" The boys said as they slapped the mortified god.

"What? What are you doing?"

The boys ran away and left laughing. Leaving Dionysus to sit there, "...Dragon poop..."

Percy and Grover stopped at a tree, "Oh boy, that was fun... Grover, let's annoy Chiron..."

"Oh boy, let's!" Grover clapped and jumped up and down.

"Don't jump, Grover. Your rolls of fat jiggle."

"Sorry Percy..."

So Percy and Grover found Chiron eating a stack of hay. Chiron saw them and greeted them, "Why hello Percy and pathetic sidekick. What do you want?"

"We're annoying you! Annoy, annoy, annoy, annoy, annoy, annoy, annoy, annoy, annoy!" The boys said as they slapped the old horse.

"That's fantastic, boys!" Chiron blurted.

The boys ran away from Chiron. Then as they stopped they ran into Annabeth, "Hey guys!"

"Annabeth, you aren't in this chapter! Go away!" Percy pointed out.

And just like that, Annabeth popped into nothingness. Grover hugged Percy tightly, "I'm scared, Percy."

"Get Proactive first, greasy goat guy!"

Grover got off Percy immediately, "Now let's annoy Nico!"

"Yay!"

The two mischief makers ran over to Nico, who was sitting against a tree. Percy greet him, "Hi Nico."

"Hello Percy and Grover. What's up?" Nico greeted them a little meekly.

"We're annoying you! Annoy, annoy, annoy, annoy, annoy, annoy, annoy, annoy, annoy!" The boys said as they slapped the poor unexpected Son of Hades.

"WAAAH! You hurt me." Nico sobbed.

The boys jetted away from Nico laughing. When they stopped Percy said, "Grover, we made the son of Hades, cry! Gimme five!"

"Sorry Percy... I have no money..." Grover replied.

"Ugh... Never mind..." Percy sighed.

A/N: My ideas in my head are typing themselves. So two chapters in one day is my best record.


	4. Percy's Diary

"Hey Grover, guess what I have?"

"No life?"

"Are you going to do that gag again?"

"Uh... No?"

"I got Percy's diary!"

"Wow, should we read it?"

"No! Let's read it."

"That's a great idea, Annabeth!"

"I know that's why I'm the smart one!"

They opened Percy's diary and began to read. This is what it read:

/\/\/\/\/\

Entry #1

Dear Diary,

As Percy Jackson, I am totally awesome, I have a hot girlfriend, I have a bestseller book about me. My life is great in my day life but I have seen such poop! And the poop I have seen has haunted me in the room that is my brain, whatever that is... Like what I dreamed just last night, I dreamed that Kronos was about to face me. I was not afraid. But then he beat me over the head with a bat, I was so scared I peed my pants. Then another dream was I was dancing. It looked awesome like my personality. But then Luke took a bat and beat me over the head with a it, I was so scared I peed my pants. My most current dream was the worst, I dreamed that I was walking down Camp Half-Blood, then I lost all my clothes. I was embarrassed... Then Annabeth took a bat and beat my up and then I peed my pants...

/\/\/\/\/\

"That was hilarious!" Annabeth laughed.

"It was!" Grover laughed.

Then Percy came along, "Someone ransacked my room. Probably a Logan Lerman fangirl. Dirtbag."

Suddenly, Percy saw that his diary was in the hands of Annabeth, "Hey that's my diary."

"Yeah, Grover read it." Annabeth handed the diary to Grover.

"You read it?" Percy asked angrily.

"He sure did!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"All your dreams end in someone hitting you with bat and you peeing your pants." Grover said innocently.

Percy uncapped his sword and chased Grover. Grover screamed like a little girl. When Percy caught up with Grover, he grabbed Grover's poor goat leg and cut it clean off.

Four hours later...

Grover lied down at the infirmary. Percy and Annabeth sat next to him, "Sorry Grover, but don't worry your leg will grow back."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"It won't grow back will it?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"No..." Annabeth replied.

"Grover, your leg will grow back I promise."

Author's Note: I've read some comments saying that this sounds like Potter Puppet Pals. I'll stop... Well, this chapter still might sound like it but I've added some of my humor... R&R


	5. Total Percy Island!

"Guys, guess what I have?"

"An awesome life?" Grover asked.

"A book series named after you?" Annabeth asked.

"Duh? But I also got a character from an entirely different series to show you as our main plot device!"

"Oh boy! Who is it? Jacob Black, the hottest werewolf ever?"

Percy and Annabeth looked at him strangely, "Well, who is it Percy?"

"Let's see if I got this right... Olympian876 says it's Owen from a place Total Drama Island..."

Suddenly, a largely obese teen with blonde hair appeared, "Hey, where am I?"

"Welcome Owen!" Yelled Percy.

"Wait? Are you the famous actor from America, Logan Lerman?"

"No, I'm not that dirtbag... I'm Percy Jackson from Percy Jackson & the Olympians!"

"Oh, hey! Hey Percy!"

"What?"

"Hey, Percy, Hey!"

"What the heck is wrong with you?"

"Hehehe, beans!" Owen exclaimed.

"What are you talking about you fat monstrosity?"

Owen then turned around and farted in poor Grover's face. Grover started tear up and the passed out, "By the way, Percy do you have anything to eat?"

"Ugh, let's take you to Mr. D..."

Percy and Annabeth took Owen by the hand and dragged him to the Big House. Mr. D was sitting there reading the newspaper, "What have we here? Perry Johnson, Annieburt Chain, and a human wall..."

"Dionysus, this is Owen. Send him back to Total Drama Island."

"Okay, come on Owen. I have beans!"

"Ooh! Beans!"

With that Owen and Dionysus walked away. Then Percy pulled Annabeth away, "If Dionysus can't send him back what are we going to do? That guy makes Grover look like a toothpick! He's huge!"

"Well, live with him!" Annabeth replied.

"No! He knocked out Grover with one fart! He'll kill us all!"

"Okay... Hmm... Well, let's do what we always do in the books!"

"What's that again?"

"Kill the monster!"

"Yeah! Let's!"

When they got their weapons ready, Owen and Dionysus came back, "Well, I can't do it, kids... The contract that Owen signed says that he can't leave until the end of the chapter..."

"We're doomed!" Percy whispered.

" Don't worry, guys! There's a way I can help!"

"Can you fart so hard, you can get the heck out of here?" Percy replied sarcastically.

"You sound like Noah!" Owen gasped.

"Who?"

"Well, in Total Drama Island. To get rid of people is just vote the person off!"

"How do we do that."

"Well, just write the person's name you want gone on a ballot and then you count the votes and whoever gets the most votes gets eliminated."

"Owen, goodbye! I vote you off!" Percy said happily.

"Me too." said Annabeth.

"Me too." Dionysus said.

"Okay, yeah I guess I'm gone!" Owen said.

Nothing happened... Everyone waited for Owen to leave. Owen just stood there looking at the unfortunate demigods... Percy looked at Annabeth, "Plan B?"

"Okay!"

They took out their swords at stabbed the time bomb of gas dead. End of chapter...

-Meanwhile at Camp Wawanakwa-

"Where's Owen?"

"I don't know..."

A/N: Okay, Owen from Total Drama might have been a bit much... But I liked the chapter... R&R


	6. OLYMPIAN II

Percy ate too much ice cream. (Gotcha!)

THE END

A/N: I read a comment from a writer called awsomekelly. She was mad that I called Logan Lerman a dirtbag. I was thinking of what Percy thought of him... Because Logan Lerman didn't even look like Percy. That's why I wrote it like that. So no offense to Logan Lerman... I actually like his work.


	7. A very important Percy's Note

Percy's Note: Hello there, I'm Percy Jackson. You're probably asking why I'm writing a note? Well, the author of my awesome adventures, Olympian876 is heavily sedated. I knew he would make a boring note like he always does. So I went over to his house. Busted the door open. And I think I injected his head with Novocaine, stole his computer and hacked his account. Well, anyway, I'm here to tell you that he's preparing to post not two chapters in one day. Not three chapters in one day. Not four chapters in one day. But five chapters in one day! So he won't update for a few days but it all leads to a very awesome cool chapter! So yes, be prepared! Hahaha, just kidding! But there will be an awesome chapter. But until then read and review for my very awesome chapters!

"Okay Percy, we'll do that!" Grover replied happily.

"How the h-"


	8. Close Encounters with Movieverse Kind

Percy and Annabeth were lying down on the ground of Camp Half-Blood looking up at the stars. Percy looked at the stars, "I am bored."

"Percy! You promised a romantic night! You just say 'I am bored'?" Annabeth pouted.

"Who cares about you! I'm the main character of this book!" Percy replied.

Annabeth shrugged and continued looking at the stars. Soon, a bright light appeared over the couple and soon Percy and Annabeth were floating up, "Hey Annabeth, what star makes us float?"

"None!" Annabeth replied.

"AAUGH!"

CLOSE ENCOUNTERS WITH THE MOVIEVERSE KIND

Percy and Annabeth were soon floating in tubes while they waited for their captors to appear. Just then, three figures appeared before them, "Hello Percy and Annabeth" boomed the middle one.

"Who the **** are you?" Percy asked.

"I am Percy Jackson..." replied the middle figure.

"How are you Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm your movieverse counterpart!" yelled movieverse Percy.

Then movieverse Percy out of the shadow. Logan Lerman face appeared. Then movieverse Grover and Annabeth appeared, "So Percy, how do you like us? Is like looking in a mirror isn't it?"

"No! I have freaking black hair. Annabeth is blonde! And Grover is black and thin in your movie! It's like if Justin Bieber wanted to voice Darth Vader in a remake! Come on, looking in a mirror. You don't look anything like us!"

"That hurt bro!" Grover said in a gangster slang.

"Well, it's true."

"Well, soon you will be no more!" movieverse Percy replied.

"What the heck are you talking about! You can't kill me! I'm too awesome!" Percy screamed.

"Well, we can because Rick Riordan signed over the rights of the book!"

"Nooooo!"

"Say goodbye, Percy!"

Percy soon started to fade. Then Annabeth followed. But then a voice boomed from above, "Logan, Alexandra, Brandon! You're needed on set!"

"Oh s***..."

The movieverse disappeared into nothing and Percy and Annabeth returned to the book. "Woah, that was scary!"

"Yeah, but we will live." Percy replied.

THE END

A/N: It's not really funny but I had this idea and couldn't resist.


	9. The One that took the Cake

Percy always thought that Annabeth liked Luke. This one really took the cake.

Annabeth decided to take a break from Percy. She left Camp Half-Blood for the weekend. Throughout this weekend, Percy's life was full of angst, "Grover, I'm full of angst! I think Annabeth likes Luke and I have to fight titans and scones all the time. And now Annabeth wants to take a break!"

"But it's scones, Percy! You get to fight scones!" Grover yelled happily.

"No! My life sucks! Grover, you fight Kronos! I'll call Annabeth..."

-Meanwhile-

"I don't know Luke... I like Percy. I like Percy, I like him a lot." Annabeth told Luke.

"Well, Percy will call you. But if not you can get back at him." Luke replied.

"Yeah, I guess so..."

Then Annabeth's phone rang. Annabeth picked up, "Hello?"

"_Hi Annabeth, it's me. Percy..._"

"Oh hi Percy."

"Hey Annabeth, want some juice?"

"_Is that Luke? You're seeing him?_"

"No!"

"_Annabeth... WE ARE ON A BREAK!_"

"I know Percy!"

-Meanwhile at Kronos' hideout-

Grover walked up to Kronos. Kronos looked down at poor Grover, "Hello, you little goat... Do you want to fight me?"

"AAUGH!" Grover yelled.

"Yeah, come on!" Kronos yelled.

Then Grover ran away... Crying. Kronos sat there confused, "That right, you better run!"

-Meanwhile back on the phone line-

"I can't believe you Annabeth! We are on a break! And you're cheating on me?"

"No! I had nowhere to go but Luke's!"

"Goodbye, Annabeth. I'm sorry, let's get back together."

"Okay!"

They both hung up. And they lived happily ever after... NOT!


	10. Bieber Fever!

"We're broken up!" Percy yelled.

"We've been back together for just five minutes... And you're breaking up with me?" Annabeth replied.

"Readers eat up this relationship crap!" Percy replied.

/\/\/\/\/\

Percy's Diary

Entry #56

Dear diary. Annabeth's been sick. She's been sick for a while now... With BIEBER FEVER! I couldn't believe it when I heard this around Camp Half-Blood: Justin Bieber! Leave it to Bieber! Bieber Blast. I am a Bielieber! I mean I knew that Annabeth hated me for dumping her for more reviews but seriously Justin Bieber. I mean he's a gangster wannabe with a six year old's voice. I mean who has a voice of a six year old at this age? Beside Mike Tyson, of course... So sorry but this diary page is just a rant... Annabeth's head over heels for this Bieber guy... So I have a few words towards you readers... HELP!

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Percy stopped writing in the diary and looked outside to see Annabeth drawing hearts on her Justin Bieber poster. He looked at the Camp. Nico was sobbing about Bianca. Grover was doing sit ups or what he could... Chiron was reading a book. And Mr. D was drinking apple juice! The world was upside down! I mean seriously was he the only one that didn't change? Percy thought to himself, "I'm the main character of a book series! No one's more awesome than me... I've had two love interests. But what is missing?"

He thought and thought (this isn't like him...) But suddenly a bulb formed over his head. He ran to a house and knocked on the door. The door opened. Percy looked into the person's eyes, "Hey Rachel, I need a girlfriend to make Camp Half-Blood right. Can you be that girlfriend. You will? Thanks!"

Percy ran away and check back to Camp Half-Blood. Meanwhile, Rachel ran to her room and drew hearts on her Percy Jackson poster. Now back to Percy. When Percy got back to camp, Annabeth was reading a book, Grover was pigging out, Chiron was shouting at a brick wall, Mr. D was drinking root beer, and Nico, well, he was still crying... Everything was back to normal...


	11. Hanate

"I am Percy. I am awesome. I am so cool. I am Percy." Percy sang this as he walked down Camp Half-Blood. Soon Annabeth went up to him and asked, "You're going out with Rachel?"

"You like Justin Bieber?"

"Nah. I like Shia LaBeouf now..."

"Oh..."

"But I can't believe you're going out with Rachel!"

"You spent your weekend with Luke!"

"WE WERE ON A BREAK!" Annabeth retorted.

Percy rolled his eyes and walked away. Grover went up to him, "Percy, do you need a hug?"

"No!"

"I'm hugging you!"

"I do not need a freaking hug, fatty!"

But it was too late, Grover was hugging Percy... Percy kicked Grover in the stomach. Grover fell to the ground and started crying. Chiron galloped over there immediately, "What's going on here, boys?"

"Percy hit me..."

"Grover made happy advances on me!"

"Bazinga! Percy, you are full of angst. You need to consult our guest character of the day for advice..."

"Who the heck is that?"

"Let's see..." Chiron looked at a paper, "Ah, yes, go see a guy named Hanate."

"Okay, thank you sir..."

Percy went up to the man that Chiron pointed to. The man was in a black undershirt and cargo pants, "Hello Percy, I'm Hanate. What do you need?"

"I need to let go my angst..."

"Well, to do that. Draw picture of dog."

"How is that going to-"

"Then draw arrow pointing to dog. Like this."

Hanate drew a cat and an a apple, "See?"

"That's a cat and an apple."

"No, it's dog and arrow. Really this helps! Just watch video!"

Hanate turned on a TV and showed him the video.

/\/\/\/\/\

Satisfied customers of Hanate...

"Hanate sucked..." said an old eskimo.

"I, like, totally hated the..." said a pear.

"After one minute of Hanate. I wanted to kill my..." said a dog.

THE END

/\/\/\/\/\

Percy stood up and walked away. Hanate looked at him smiling, "See it help!"


	12. Percabeth

Percy went over to Rachel's and knocked on the door. A guy with black hair and brown eyes opened the door, "Hello, is Rachel home?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm her boyfriend..." Percy replied.

"No, I am." the boy replied.

"Who the heck are you?"

"I'm Ross Galler."

Rachel then walked to the door, "Hi Percy!"

"What? Rachel, I'm your boyfriend!" Percy yelled.

"Oh yeah, I got Ross here to make the drama in this story open more..."

"This is a freaking humor story!"

"Oops! Bye!"

Rachel slammed the door, leaving Percy holding back tears. Percy ran back to camp and talked to Annabeth, "Hi Annabeth, Rachel dumped me. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Okay!"

"Great!"

Percy smiled and went back to his cabin. He got Annabeth back.

A/N: Awesome chapter in two days!


	13. Percy vs Harry

Percy walked down Camp Half-Blood. Everything was normal until I, the author/narrator made something happen. Hanate from chapter 11 appeared in front of Percy, "Okay, Percy. You need to learn to finish program. Where is your heart?"

"In my chest, loser. Now get out of my series!"

"Never! Prepare to meet your match!"

With that Hanate clapped his hands and him and Percy then disappeared into nothing... They soon appeared in a fighting ring. Hanate was standing there with a microphone,"Welcome to AwesomeFest 2010. We bring the best of the best here! So here is first competitor in blue corner, weighting 110 pounds, 5'9, and Son of Poseidon it's Percy Jackson!"

Percy Jackson waved to the audience around him. Then Hanate spoke again, "Now in red corner, weighting 2.5 ounces, 5'6, and The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter!"

A boy with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead appeared in front of Percy, "Hey Percy, prepare to lose!"

"Not planning to, Hairy Potty!"

"Okay. Here rules. You use your best skills to beat crap out each other! Okay? Okay?"

Then a bell sounded. Harry started by waving his wand, "Expecto Patronads!"

Percy dodged and laughed at Harry, "Expecto Patronads? Gonads! Gonads! Hahaha!"

"Shut up!"

"I'll show you something cool..."

Percy summoned some water and blasted it at Harry. Harry waved his wand again a little bit, "Iwanna Mymommy!"

A few sparks blasted at Percy and set his clothes on fire. But Percy doused it off. Percy looked at The-Boy-Who-Lived angrily and said, "Ah, forget this! I sick and tired of this fight!"

Percy took a machine gun and fired a few rounds at poor Harry. Harry waved his wand, "Make-ya-go Poopius!"

Nothing happened, so there Harry died... Percy then exploded and reappeared at Camp Half-Blood. He sat down at the Big House. But then he heard a scream. He looked around but then he saw a boy with a lightning bolt scar, "Hey Percy! I'm not dead! Hahahahahaha!"

"AAUGH!"

A/N: Who do you want to see next in the series? Leave your answer in the reviews!


	14. Annoying Orange meets Percy Jackson

Percy was sitting on a counter. For some reason, he couldn't move. But then he saw an orange. Unfortunately, the orange saw him. Little did he know that being with that orange was a deathtrap, "Woah, who are you?"

"I'm Percy Jackson..." Percy replied.

"Hey! Hey Percy! Hey Percy, hey!"

"What!"

"You look funny looking... Hahahaha!"

"Ugh..."

"Hey hey Percy!"

"What!"

"Would you like to hear a joke?"

"What sort of flipping question is that?"

"Knock knock..."

"Geez, does this guy have an off button?" Percy muttered.

"What?" the orange asked.

"Who's there?"

"Ahc."

"Ahc, who?"

"Bless you! Hahahaha!"

"Oh hahaha..." Percy replied sarcastically.

"Wow, I crack myself up. Hahahaha!" The orange yelled.

"Ugh, you think you are so funny..."

"Uh oh..."

"This better not be another joke, orange!" Percy replied.

"KNIFE!"

"I don't get it..."

"KNIFE!"

Percy looked up and saw a knife going straight to his head. He screamed as he was cut in half. Then he woke up. It was all a dream. He got out of bed and walked to Grover, "Hey Grover, have you dreamed about fruit?"

A/N: Thanks to MelRose520 for the idea. But here's a question: how do you cut up your fruit?

A. knife

B. axe

C. chainsaw

Leave your answer in the reviews.


	15. Percy the Singer Part 1

A/N: Hey guys, it's Olympian876. I have answered your prayers. This is a Glee chapter. But since I didn't watch Glee. I made sure to watch at least ten episodes and surfed Wikipedia so I could blow their characters out of proportions. So here you go!

Percy found himself inside a room with a bunch of people with sheet music. The people looked at him, "Okay, what's your name?"

"Percy Jackson."

"Okay, Percy, what are you going to be singing?"

"Um," Percy looked at the sheet music that randomly appeared in his hand, "Come Together by The Beatles."

"Okay, go ahead. Whenever you're ready."

Well, if you'd heard Percy Jackson sing, it's not like angels singing. It's pretty much the complete opposite. So Percy cleared his throat and began, "Here come old flattop he come grooving up slowly  
He got joo-joo eyeball he one holy roller  
He got hair down to his knee  
Got to be a joker he just do what he please

He wear no shoeshine he got toe-jam football  
He got monkey finger he shoot coca-cola  
He say "I know you, you know me"  
One thing I can tell you is you got to be free  
Come together right now over me

He bag production he got walrus gumboot  
He got Ono sideboard he one spinal cracker  
He got feet down below his knee  
Hold you in his armchair you can feel his disease  
Come together right now over me

He roller-coaster he got early warning  
He got muddy water he one mojo filter  
He say "One and one and one is three"  
Got to be good-looking 'cause he's so hard to see  
Come together right now over me."

It was perfect? Sounded just like Lennon! Everyone was clapping and staring at him in awe, "You're in!"

"Welcome to Glee club, I'm Rachel Berry. You're good enough to be a backup singer I think."

"Thanks?"

"No problem!" She smiled and skipped away.

So Percy left the room and into the hall. Everything made no sense. Why was he in a high school? But then a phone started to ring. It started to ring again. Percy picked it up and answered, "Hello?"

But then Sweet Home Alabama randomly started to play. Since it was loud Percy replied, "Hello hello baby you called  
I can't hear a thing  
I have got no service  
In the school, you say? say?  
Wha-wha-what did you say huh?  
You're breakin' up on me  
Sorry I cannot hear you  
I'm kinda busy  
K-kinda busy  
K-kinda busy  
Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy."

Why was he singing? Why did it sound exactly like Lady Gaga? Why was no one looking at him like he was crazy? The phone rang again, "Just a second  
It's my favorite song they're gonna play  
And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh?  
You shoulda made some plans with me  
You knew that I was free  
And now you won't stop calling me  
I'm kinda busy

Stop callin'  
Stop callin'  
I don't wanna think anymore  
I got my head and my heart on the dancefloor  
Stop callin'  
Stop callin'  
I don't wanna talk anymore."

Then all the school around him shouted, "SHUT UP!"

Percy stopped and walked to a kid in a wheelchair, "Hi, what the heck's wrong with this school?"

"Excuse me?"

"I can't stop singing!"

"Yeah, that happens here."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Artie!" the teen replied and a guitar popped into his hands, he started to play it, "Ohh wooaah, Ohh wooaah, Ohh wooaah.  
You know you love me, I know you care  
Just shout whenever, And I'll be there  
You want my love, You want my heart  
And we will never ever ever be apart

Are we an item? Girl quit playing  
Were just friends, What are you saying  
Said theres another, Look right in my ey..."

"Will you ever shut up?" a woman with short blonde hair asked, "God, will you Gleeks ever stop singing?"

She walked away shaking her head. Artie whispered to Percy, "That's Mrs. Sylvester, head coach of the cheerleading squad."

"She sounds like a real..."

"Hey guys," A girl started to say.

But then Percy started to sing, "Lost in a dream  
I don't know which way to go  
A-let me say, if you are all that you seem  
Then, baby, I'm movin' way too slow."

"I don't know you..."

"I've been fooled before  
Wouldn't like to get my love  
Caught in the slammin' door  
How about some information, please?"

The girl ran away screaming, "Get away! Get away! AAUGH!"

"Dude, you scared off Santana Lopez."

"Who?"

"One of the most prettiest girls in the school."

"Oh..."

"Well, bye..."

What would Percy do? He's trapped in a high school where he can't stop singing!

A/N: This will be told in two parts. Tell me what I can do better.


	16. Percy the Singer Part 2

"Want your bad romance!"

Percy woke up. It was all a dream. All a dream.

A/N: If you thought this was I going to conclude the Glee chapter with a bang. You don't know me that well, do you?


	17. I Hate You

There it was, that dreary black casket peppered with powdery snow at Grey Hill Cemetary. Inside had to be my one hated enemy. Perseus Jackson. It was a month ago when I got that call.

"Athena," a sorry male voice said over the phone, "Your daughter's husband, Perseus has been in an accident. He is being transported to the nearest hospital."

"WOOHOO!" I yelled.

My mind wandered back to reality and on to the minister at the funeral, saying that Perseus was dearly loved and died too soon, acting as if nobody knew that, despite the audience knowing her better than he did. Then, my first visit to the hospital came to mind. As I entered the stark, white, disinfectant smelling corridor of the hospital, my heart was so happy just by being there and seeing Perseus, the ugly Son of Poseidon in a hospital bed was almost too much for me to bear. The happiness turned to uncontrollable laughter towards the person who had put him here to begin with. A driver had ignored a red light and hit his car on the driver's side. He had been knocked unconscious instantly. He had finally awoken and I was ready to see him. I entered his room to find a battered, bruised boy covered in bandages. The only way I knew it was him was the faint cry of "Ouchy", coming from hm.

"Percy, how are you?" I asked happily.

"Horrible," she replied.

"Great!" I replied.

"What?," he answered. Then, she let out a cry of pain and I was whisked out of the room, and told to visit the next day.

"Ugh, I can't believe you!" I yelled, "I compiling thousands and thousands of insults!"

I was snapped out of flashback mode by a sobbing and shouting Annabeth.

"I 'm really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really going to miss Percy..." replied a sensitive Nico.

"Really going to miss him? Really going to miss him? A pathetic moron dies and your not the slightest bit happy? You disgust me! Just get out of my sight, Son of Hades! I don't want to see you!"

My daughter's sobs intensified into wails and she crumpled to the snow on her knees. Everybody left the cold cemetery except my daughter and me.

Shouldn't feel awful to have to be so happy at something that wasn't your fault?. How could I carry so much glee? Why wasn't I caring? I zoomed back to flashback. I had insulted Perseus whenever I could. Every time I went, Percy got more depressed, hurt, and his voice got annoyed and insane. She started to match the color of the hospital bed. He strained himself to insult back, but he managed to stutter a lot. He'd say just about everything except one thing. That one thing was I HATE you. Was he giving me up? Did he no longer hate for me? I was so engrossed in these thoughts that I shugged off a nurse whispering,

"Should we tell her to be a little sensitive?" On my last visit.

After hearing this I blasted the nurse with lightning. I ran for miles until I thought I had forgotten it. But it came back rushing like a horrible flood. Then, a week ago, Hades called and said that Percy had died of internal bleeding. I got the official news an hour later. I was so uncontrollably happy. He had stayed alive for so long yet he had to die then. I didn't care about the massive amounts of pity and people for Annabeth. Percy was an idiotic, unique, ugly, weird, crazy, tough, water-loving, Democratic, horrible person.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around, it was Annabeth. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying.

"Thanks mom for coming," she said.

"Thanks." I said a little shocked. I never thought Annabeth would thank me for coming to an idiotic, unique, ugly, weird, crazy, tough, water-loving, Democratic, horrible person's funeral.

"I have to give you something. From Annabeth," she answered.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I visited Percy. If he died, he said I'd have to give this to you."

I was so touched that Percy would give a note. I almost felt that I liked him. In fact, I did! Annabeth gave me a scrap of paper folded in crumpled and tattered like it was with Percy for a while. I turned around and uncrumpled the paper. For a moment I just stared into space, hesitant to read Percy's last note to. I looked over my shoulder, and Annabeth was gone. I turned my head back to the note. It read "_I hate you, Athena..."_

Wow, Percy IS an idiotic, unique, ugly, weird, crazy, tough, water-loving, Democratic, horrible person.

A/N: Hey guys, this is not the last chapter of Percy's Incredibly Stupid Adventures. So don't start crying... If you haven't noticed this is a parody of "I Love You", my original story. So if you haven't read it yet. Do that. Okay, bye.


	18. Grover's Death

Today, Percy thought that Grover should be replaced. Unfortunately, it happened. Percy skipped to obese goat-man and said, "Hi Grover!"

"Hi Percy, what shall we do today?"

"I know! I'll kill you!"

"Yay!" Grover yelled happily, "How do we play?"

"Well, I take a sword and masterfully chop off your head."

"Okay, Percy, let's do that!" Grover said cheerfully.

Percy uncapped Riptide and chopped off Grover's head. It came clean off! Oh no! Grover died! What a tragedy! Percy shrugged and skipped off to bury the corpse. Then he told Annabeth, "Hey Annabeth, I killed Grover!"

"What? You're a murderer!" Annabeth screamed.

"Actually I killed five people..." Percy explained.

"How did you do that?"

"Well, I killed Darth Maul..."

-Flashback Time!-

Percy went to the tattooed demon and cut him in two. Darth Maul died with these last words, "Not again..."

-End flashback-

"Then there was Yugi..."

-Flashback Time again-

Percy walked up to the anime hobbit, "Die Yugi!"

"I play Dark Magi..." Yugi started.

But then it was too late. Percy impaled Yugi. The midget fell to the ground as he drew the sword out of him.

-End flashback again-

"Then there was Mario."

-Flashback Time again (again)-

"Letsa go! Ima Mar-"

"Who cares!" Percy screamed impaling the poor plumber.

-End flashback again (again)-

"Finally there was a pear."

-Final Flashback Time-

Percy took a knife and cut it in half.

-End Final Flashback-

"You're a murderer!" Annabeth screamed.

"Murderer of five." Percy corrected.

"That's almost just as bad!"

THE END

A/N: Who do you want to replace Grover because he's dead?

A) Chowder

B) Spongebob

C) Fred Fredburger

Leave your answers in the comments below and you can decide who replaces him.


	19. The Audition

Ever since Grover died, Percy has held auditions for a new person to annoy. Now we have gotten down to the final four. This is The Annoyance.

Final Four

- Jacob Black

- Spongebob Squarepants

- Fred Fredburger

- Chowder

"Welcome, Final Four!" Percy announced, "I will call upon you when you need to be interviewed."

The contestants stood at the ready. Soon Percy pointed to Jacob, "You, hot guy, come over here."

The werewolf stood in front of Percy. Suddenly, Jacob took off his shirt revealing his Six-thousand pack, "Hi, I'm Jacob Black."

"Wait, why did you take off your shirt?"

"I make money by taking off my shirt."

"Eww! Get out!"

Jacob Black walked out of the room. Percy pointed to Chowder and called him forward. Percy asked him, "What's your name?"

"Chowder." The purple kid replied.

"That's your full name?"

"Yes."

"Just Chowder?"

"Chowder."

"Get out!" Percy yelled throwing a shoe at the poor chef, "You! Green guy!"

Fred walked up to Percy, "Hello!"

"Hi, what's your name?"

"Frere Jacque, Frere Jacque."

"Your name is Frere Jacque?"

"I gotta poo! I gotta poo! Flah-blah-blah-blah-blah-blah-, flah-blah-blah-blah-blah-blah-blah, Ding Dong for Fred Fredburger! Yes!"

"Are you stupid?" Percy asked.

"Yes!"

"Get out!" Percy said.

"So now do I get nachos?" The little green elephant-monster asked.

"NO!" Percy grabbed Fred and threw him miles and miles away.

He sat back down and looked at Spongebob, "Congratulations! You've won!"

"Really?" Spongebob asked happily.

"Are you ready?"

"I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready!" Spongebob screamed and ran around the room. Percy looked at his new friend. He thought a wonderful thought, "That guy is an idiot."

A/N: Hey guys! And for those of you who would not read the series if Grover was dead. Just take a joke. Grover is not permanently gone. He'll be back.


	20. Grover Returns!

Grover typed on the Underworld's computer: FanFiction. Then once the site came on the screen. Grover typed in: Percy's Incredibly Stupid Adventures. As soon as that came on. He read this. A Percy's Note,

Hey guys, as you might know, I'm chilling at Camp Half-Blood. Being awesome. And Grover? I sliced his head off with Riptide. But I found someone who looks exactly like him! Meet Spongebob Squarepants, the new Grover Underwood!

Then Grover looked at a yellow sponge in a square suit running around in circles, "I'm ready, Percy! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! Can I make a Krabby Patty?"

"Sure, you diseased child!"

Grover looked shocked, "That was my nickname! How dare he use that for him!"

Grover picked up a phone and called Percy. Meanwhile, Percy was talking to Spongebob, "So you have a disorder."

"Yes." Spongebob replied.

"What's it called?"

"My doctor called it Sappy Tricky Underwear Preppy Icky Diaper."

"You mean you're 'S.T.U.P.I.D.?'"

"Yes. Pretty much."

"Hmm, interesting..."

Suddenly, the phone rang. Then Percy picked up, "Hello?"

"How could you replace me?" Grover sniffled.

"I thought you were dead?"

"Yes, I am..."

"How are you calling?"

"The Underworld has pay phones!" Grover shot back.

"Oh," Percy looked at the caller ID and then replied, "Huh, out of area... I'll say!"

"But why did you replace me? With that absorbent, yellow and porous thing that lives in a pineapple under the sea!"

"To make readers happy."

"How will a yellow sponge make readers happy?"

"This fanfic has to many white guys. The sponge is yellow."

"Dude, you know how racist you just sounded?" Grover replied.

"No. But you will never be replaced." Percy replied.

"So, I'm still Grover Underwood the Fat Guy of Comic Relief?"

"Yes! Yes, you are a fat guy!"

"Yay!" Grover yelled excitedly.

"Good." Percy replied happy.

"Well, anyway, I have to go... Try to bring me back."

"Okay, fatty."

Grover hung up happy that he would never be replaced. Percy looked at Spongebob, "If Grover's going back... You'll have to die."

"What?"

Percy took out a shot gun and blasted the yellow sponge to bits. So end of story. Spongebob got PWNED!

A/N: Okay. Now that you guys know that Grover's coming back. Here's important news! A new character's debuting as a main character! Out of these people who do you think will debut?

A) Thalia Grace

B) Rachel Elizabeth Dare

C) Tyson

D) Golden Apple

The first person to answer correctly will get something special. Voting closes by Chapter 22.


	21. Percy vs Dead

In order for Grover's resurrection, Percy would have to go talk to Hades. But he didn't even need payment, Once he showed Hades contract that he could easily be written out of the script. So off Percy went, down in the the depths of the Underworld, to rescue his best friend. This is what he wrote in his diary:

Entry # 456884213

I'm in the Underworld. Any mortal that enters here gets lost every decade and every day. I'm searching for Grover Underworld. Fortunately, I learned from Zeus's brother's mortal affair's son, that I can find satyrs in the Underworld after they die. Fortunately, I found him... Waiting at a bus stop. Wait... The Underworld has a bus stop?

"Hi Grover!"

"Hi! You came!" He replied excitedly.

"Yep, I've come to get you out!"

"No, you don't need to do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I talked to Hades."

"You did?" Percy was a little shocked.

"He's letting me return to the surface. But the bad news is you don't have ride..."

"Can't your little bus pick me up?"

"Sorry, dead only."

"SO WHAT YOU'RE TELLING ME IS THAT I WORK MY BUTT OFF TO GET YOU BACK AND YOU ALREADY HAVE A RIDE?" Percy screamed.

"Yes?"

"You're dead!"

"You got that right."

"What? So you're a smart alec?"

"I don't know."

"Die!"

"My ride's here"

"Huh?"

The bus ran over Percy... Killing him. Percy then appeared in ghost form, "I'm going to kill you Grover..."

"Hey Percy! You're dead! You can come with me to the surface!"

"I'm dead?" Percy looks down at himself, "Oh yeah, I am."

So they went on the bus and went back to the surface.

A/N: Hey guys. If this chapter sucks it's because I woke up at 3 AM and fell asleep at like 11 PM. I didn't even check it. So sorry. But the question is if Percy and Harry were to face off again. Who would you root for?

A) Percy

B) Harry

C) Spider-Man

Leave your answer in the comments. Okay if you want the prize that's inside for the character guessing, you'll have to leave your answer in the comments.


	22. Character Announced!

Percy's Note: Hello readers! I would like to announce the lucky dog that gets the prize! Earlier, Olympian876 announced that a new character was going to steal the spotlight away from me. That jerk. Why does he have to have another character! I could run this entire fanfic by myself! I mean, I can...

"Percy?" Olympian876 asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"We're on a schedule... So, stop your rant."

"Okay... Sorry... Where was I?"

"New character."

"Oh right."

Well, you were given the choice of my ugly cyclops brother Tyson, that mortal girl Rachel, Huntress Thalia, and a Golden Apple! And the new character is...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Yawns

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

I'm tired...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Dear gods, make it stop.

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Aren't you bored?

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

Drumroll...

**Thalia Grace!**

The person that voted first with the right answer was **The Mysterious Dreamer. **

Even though most of you got the right answer in the first place. The Mysterious Dreamer replied right first! Don't worry for those who didn't because you get second prize! Nothing! There's a lot you can do with nothing! So yeah... Review!

The Mysterious Dreamer, take a look at your Inbox...


	23. Introduction Day!

Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia sat in a circle. Percy spoke first, "Hey guys, as you know... Thalia has gotten to join our little group, so let's introduce ourselves. So I'm Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon. I am totally wicked awesome. Now, Annabeth, you go now."

"Okay! I'm Annabeth Chase, everybody! Daughter of Athena meaning my IQ is exactly the same number as my age. That means I'm smart."

"Okay thanks, Annabeth. Now Grover, let's go with you."

"Hi, I'm Grover Underwood, but you can call me Grover Underwood. I am the son of Carrie Underwood."

"No, you aren't!" Percy objected, "Your mother works at KFC."

"Okay, I'm the son of Clay Aiken."

"Him being your father must leave him achin'." Thalia muttered.

"Okay, Thalia tell the readers about yourself."

"Hey guys," Thalia started, "I'm Thalia Mildred Grace."

"Mildred?" Grover laughed.

"Force lightning!" Thalia yelled.

With that royal purple lightning came out of Thalia's fingertips, frying Grover to bits. Percy looked at her in awe, "I love you."

"What about me?" Annabeth asked.

"Have you fried Grover?"

"No..."

"Then I love Thalia."

"Hmph." Annabeth pouted, "Stupid goth girl."

"Whatever..." Thalia replied, "Oh yeah, I electrocute anyone who invades my personal bubble."

With that said, Percy and Annabeth scooted at least five feet away, "Okay, nice to meet you, Thalia. Well, do you think we're nice people? Would you like to join the series?"

Thalia and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought. Thalia answered, "Yes."

"Yippee!" Grover yelled happily.

With that, Thalia electrocuted Grover to death.

A/N: Question time! Where should these guys and girls go next?

A) Moon

B) Dude Ranch

C) Zeus' Stomach

Leave your answer in the comments.


	24. Diary of an Olympian God

_What was it like for Zeus when he was a kid? Well, it was no picnic... Youngest of the family. Then having your siblings eaten by your father and your mother sends you away to a mountain to be raised by eating goat milk and honey all the day long. It wasn't good. This is his story._

September...

You see as adolescent deity living in a mountain hiding from your crazy dad, your life pretty much sucks... Every day it's the same thing, drink milk, eat honey, go to sleep. Done... Next day, drink milk, eat honey, go to sleep. Done. Well, this day was a little different. You see I woke up for breakfast but this time... I blew up a chair with lightning. Smoke was spewing out from the carnage. Hehe... My nurse Melissa screamed when she saw the destroyed chair, "Oh my titans! What happened?"

"I, sort of, blew up a chair with lightning..." I replied.

"Oh, never mind." She shrugged.

"Huh?" I thought she would be pissed.

"What?"

"Aren't you mad?" I asked.

"No, you're going through Godly puberty."

"What the goat milk is that?" I asked.

"Well, it's when your body goes through hell until adulthood."

"Oh."

Then she smiled and skipped away. Well, with that I sat down in another chair. I then saw my grandmother, Gaia, Goddess of the Earth. Her body was a little scantily clothed, what clothed her were flowers and plants of the earth. Not exactly what you want to see your grandma wearing but she's a god, who has been living since the beginning of time... but what did she want? I looked at her, "Hey Grandma!"

"Zeus, I'm here to give you something."

"What is it, oldie?"

"Cereal!"

She put a cardboard box that had the letters, Golden Apple Jacks in front of me, "So will you eat it?"

"Eh... Yes?" I replied shakily.

"Good. Bye!" Gaea replied.

"Bye grandma!"

I opened the cardboard box and found little rings that smelled like apples. I decided to combine milk AND cereal! I was so smart! Because it tasted so good. So that's when I, Zeus made milk and cereal as a meal... So yeah, lesson learned for today: CEREAL AND MILK TASTE GOOD TOGETHER!

But other than that, being a immortal god hiding from your insane father pretty much sucks...

A/N: This will become a set-up for the next chapter. But though the answer seems obvious, you don't know me. Annoucement! Percy has his own facebook page: www. facebook. com/pages/Percys-Incredibly-Stupid-Adventures/132059240177818?v=wall


	25. Special Warning

Dear readers, a new chapter is coming up, but I'd like to tell you about something new. Percy Reloaded. As you know, The Lost Hero is coming out in two days! But once that happens. There will be some changes. Funny gets an upgrade... Too awesome to compare. Jason and the gang will join us... I can't wait until it comes out. So thank you for commenting and subscribing to alerts. Without your comments, I wouldn't have continued it. So thank you, thank you very much... I would thank you more but I'm too lazy to type.

Remember get The Lost Hero or else I will smack your face so hard you'll cry! Just kidding! But seriously...

October 12, 2010.


	26. Another Day as the Oracle of Delphi

A/N: Hello Readers. I have not gotten The Lost Hero yet, because my pre-ordered book hasn't come in the mail yet! So anyways I decided to give you something to read while I wait for my book. Enjoy!

* * *

_What happened in Ancient Greece when the Oracle of Delphi was too bored to answer questions of the people?_

I don't like telling peoples fortunes, I really, really don't. So this is the day where some guy got mad. He just came in and said, "What's up, dawg?"

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Give me a freaking prophecy, yo! I need to know my F-O-R-T-U-N-E!"

"Dirtbag..." I muttered under my breath.

"Yo! I'm waiting for a flipping prophecy! What the hold up?"

"Okay, don't rush me!"

I closed my eyes and soon blurted out, "You'll die someday."

"That's it, dawg?" He asked.

"That's all, dawg." I replied.

"Give me another one." He demanded.

"Okay." I replied.

This guy talks weird... I opened my fat mouth with a smart remark:

_Drink water_

_Eat bread_

_Go to bed_

_You'll die_

"Dang you! I'm leaving this dump!" The odd man stood up.

I smiled and then fell asleep. But soon I was awoken by a new man. Here we go again... I sighed and asked, "You prophecy is you'll die someday."

"I thought my prophecy would be more clearer."

"Well, you thought wrong, didn't you?"

With that said, I fell asleep.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Get ready for Percy Reloaded once I finished the book.


	27. Percy's Clone

"No, I'm not! I'm not! We don't look alike!"

"Are you sure you aren't my clone?" Percy asked.

"Yep, pretty sure..." A man replied.

You see how this got started is Percy found a time machine. Went back to Ancient Greece Now, Percy is talking to Perseus. Believing that he's his clone, "But you are Perseus?"

"Yes."

"That means you're my clone!" Percy replied.

"No, we're not clones!" Perseus yelled.

"Are you smart?" Percy asked.

"Yes."

"Are you a demigod?"

"Yes!" Perseus replied.

"Then, you are my clone!" Percy exclaimed.

"Gah! I am not your clone! You know how impossible that sounds?"

"No." Percy replied.

"Look, if we were clones, would you be a son of Zeus?"

"I am the Son of Poseidon." Percy replied.

"Exactly! We aren't clones!"

Perseus was about to blow, "Oh, you're totally right, we are clones."

"Yay! I knew it! You really think so?"

"No!"

"But Perseus..."

"But what?"

"Look behind you."

"What is it? Another clone?" Perseus asked sarcastically.

"Nope."

"What?"

"Medusa."

"Huh?"

Perseus turned around to see the snake woman turn him to stone. Percy screamed horrified, "Oh no! My clone!"

Percy angered beheaded Medusa with one stroke of Riptide. He picked up Medusa's head and went back to Perseus's mother. As soon as he got to the city, Perseus's mother went up to him, "Perseus! What are you wearing?"

"Here's Medusa's head." Percy said pointed the head right at her face.

Then, Perseus's mother turned to stone. Percy blinked a few times, then walked back to the time machine. He wondered how much he screwed up history...

He came back to the present to see everything was normal. Except that tales now show a guy in an orange T-shirt turning a woman to stone with Medusa's head.

A/N: This is a shout-out to _my _female clone, maximumride123. Hope you guys liked this.


	28. Goodbye Grover

Entry Infinity

Dear Diary,

Hi, it's Percy Jackson, your proud, wonderful owner. As you know, Grover does not appear in The Lost Hero. So Mr. Fatty became Vice Leader of the Council of Cloven Elders. But moronic as he is, he quit and opened a small umbrella shop in Egypt. I mean who has a umbrella shop where it NEVER RAINS? All in all, he's not here... So if you readers are reading this, (which you are or else you get fired) you are most likely sad that Grover's not here. But we've got Thalia, Jason, Piper, Butch, and Leo all here to not replace him but take his place. So for the few that are proud Grover fans, Leave a comment saying: Less than 3.

So that's the number of fans Grover has. Less than three. But if I were to leave he would tell you to send this: Over a million.

Well, any way. Grover will appear in chapters until Olympian876 gets his book through the mail. So, here you go: Grover Underwood.

* * *

Grover stood at a podium in Egypt,, "I would like to thank the academy. This has been the role of a lifetime. Thanks to Percy,who inspired me everyday with his physical perfection and abusive manner. To Annabeth, who is also beautiful, in a hot kind of way. To Nico, who motivated me with his delicious crispy skin. To Chiron, who smells really..."

"Grover that's all Olympian876 wants to type." Percy said, "Sorry, but we'll see you in a few chapters or whenever you're back!"

"What? No, no, you can't play me off yet! To my girlfriend Juniper, who never was in the fanfic! To that orange, I'm sorry I ate you! To Brandon T. Jackson, I'm not black! To Harry Potter, I'm sorry for scamming you out of your Halloween candy!"

THE END

A/N: Grover's gone? Yeah, sorry... But guess what? I got The Lost Hero! So that means once I finish it, I'll finally reload the cast! But until then, Grover's here!

"What? No!" Percy started to cry.

"Yay! I'm staying for a while!" Grover jumped up and down.

"Ah, shut up, Grover!"


	29. The Lost Hero Introduction Day

Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Leo, Thalia, and Piper sat in a circle. They all stared

"Okay guys, we have three new friends joining us. From The Lost Hero, Jason, Piper, and Leo!" Percy yelled.

The new campers sat there, "Who's he talking to?"

"So to introduce ourselves. For Halloween, what do you want to be? I want to be Perseus from Greek myths."

"A Roman soldier. I don't know why, though... I have amnesia." Jason replied.

"Hola, mi nombre es Leo. Y quiero ser elfos de Santa Claus!" Leo yelled excitedly.

"What did he say?" Percy whispered to Annabeth.

"Leo, Santa Claus." Annabeth replied.

"He thinks he's Santa Claus?" He asked.

"Yes... Maybe..." She whispered back.

"Okay, I'm Piper. And I want to be an Indian girl. Now how about you, um, Annabeth, right?" Piper said breaking their conversation.

"Okay, I'm gonna be a nurse for Halloween. How about Thalia, what would you be?"

"The Pink Mighty Morphin Power Ranger!" Thalia yelled striking a pose.

Everybody stared at the supposedly tough goth girl, who wanted to be a _Pink Power Ranger..._

"I mean... I DON'T TRICK OR TREAT... GOT IT?" She said making a fist and waving it at them.

"Oh yes... Yes, you are too cool for Halloween!" They all said nervously in unison.

"That's right..." Thalia muttered.

"Okay, anyway, welcome our new characters. And let them have their share of funny."

A/N: Question! What are you going to be for Halloween.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


	30. Contest!

Hey guys, I, Percy Jackson, once again have knocked out Olympian876 with Novocaine to tell you about something!

**Are you the funniest Percy Jackson fanfic author EVER? (Besides Olympian876, of course)**

Write a fanfic about me and send it to:

Olympian876 will pick the best fanfic that you send him. At olympian876(at)yahoo(dot)com or PM, which ever one is more convenient. So send in your fanfics!

But first, Olympian876, he wanted to set up some... rules. Yes, ruin the fun with rules... Ugh, here they are:

1. Don't use your real e-mail. Make one matching your username, so he knows who you are.

2. Make it a humor/parody story.

3. No major curse words, keep it clean.

4. Make it less than a thousand words.

5. No OCs please.

6. Use only Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Piper, Jason, and Leo. But you can choose who you want in there, out of those guys.

7. It has to tie in just a little bit with the book. (NO MOVIEVERSE!)

8. If you don't win, don't spam the e-mail.

The winner will have his fanfic posted on here plus special mention, get excusive never-published chapters to Percy's Incredibly Stupid Adventures, and six months beta reading by me! The deadline is November 20, 2010. So join the contest! You won't be sorry.

"Huh? I think someone knocked me unconscious with Novocaine in my head..." Olympian876 muttered.

"Hi Olympian876!" I yelled.

"Hi Percy!" Olympian876 said groggily, "Wait? Percy Jackson?"

Don't forget! Write for that contest!


	31. You Belong With Me

I looked at Annabeth. She was on the phone... with Luke. They became a couple a few months ago. I looked at her. After she got off the phone I asked, "You okay?"

"No, tired of drama." Annabeth replied.

"Sorry." I replied.

"It's okay." she said.

"I-"

"See you, Percy." Annabeth said as she walked away.

"Love you." Percy finished.

_You're on the phone with your boyfriend. He's upset, he's going off about something that you said. He doesn't get your humor like I do._

I took my iPod. I wasn't supposed to bring them, but I didn't care. I started to listen to John Lennon.

_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night. I'm listening to the kind of music he doesnt like. And he'll never know your story like I do._

I decided if I was going to get Annabeth. I needed to dress nice.

_But he wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_. H_e's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_. _Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find t__hat what you're lookin for has been here the whole time! If you could see that I'm the one who understands you has  
been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me._

Nothing looked good. I lied back in bed again. The next day, I waited at the Athena cabin. For Annabeth.

_Standin by, waiting at your back door_. _All this time how could you not know that?_ _You belong with me._

And out she came. Even though she had just her Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and worn out jeans, she looked hot.

_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans. I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be. Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself. Hey isnt this easy?_

Then Luke came...

_He wears high heels, I wear sneakers. He's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers. Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find. That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

Tonight, was a Camp Half-Blood dance. I asked Annabeth, "Going?"

"Yes. Are you?" Annabeth asked.

"Nah. Don't have a date." I replied.

"Wish you were, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth replied

I, then ran to the Poseidon cabin, put on a white dress and kissed Annabeth in front of everybody.

THE END

Percy's Note: This never happened! I never was a hopeless romantic unlike Luke! I never had a white dress! Camp Half-Blood never had a dance! I hate Olympian876!

Don't forget the contest. But I'm extending the deadline to November 27. I'm having a big test around that time. So I'm going to be studying instead of computer. So thanks for reading!


	32. Public Service Announcement

"Hey guys, while Percy and the rest of the originals are gone. Olympian876 was recently called up by the President of the United Fanfiction Guys to do a PSA. Or Public Service Announcement. So this is a big honor to do this for the President of the United Fanfiction Guys." Jason announced.

"What?" Piper asked, "Seriously, Sparky. I did not understand anything."

"You're kidding, right?"

"...Of course, I'm kidding." Piper exclaimed.

"Great, so all of us have to make a PSA on something. Got that, Leo?"

"No, por supuesto que no! ¿Qué has dicho?" Leo yelled.

"Great! Let's do it!"

* * *

**By the time of the publication of The Son of Neptune. They finally finished. They're that stupid.**

"Okay guys, because we only have a few minutes before Mr. Riordan starts to write us in a story. So Leo what's your PSA about?"

"El dentista mal." Leo stated.

"Okay, dentists. Go!"

"El dentista mal puede besar mi trasero! Todo el tiempo! Él ejercicios agujeros en los dientes! ¿Qué diablos?" Leo screamed.

"Okay. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Leo replied.

"Did you say some English?" Jason asked

"Por supuesto que no!" Leo screamed.

"Okay... Piper, how about you? What's your PSA about?"

"The Aphrodite kids!" Piper yelled in annoyance.

"Okay. Go ahead."

"First thing, you should know. Drew sucks poop. Lacy and Mitchell suck also. I don't know how Silena survived these guys. Second, never mention love in front of them. That will drive them crazy. Third, never bring makeup! I'm done." Piper sighed.

"Now, for my presentation." Jason stated, "Mine is on Star Wars."

"Yeah! Me love Star Wars." Piper yelled.

"Darth Vader is Luke's father. Vader is the Chosen One. Vader brought balance to the Force. The End." Jason told them.

"What the Hades is that?" Olympian876 asked.

"We gave you a PSA!"

"That's not a PSA! That's raw stupidity!"

"I know, but this was funny, huh?"

"This has to be a 65 word presentation! And you give me nothing!" Olympian876 yelled.

"Combine all of our ideas." Leo threw in.

"Okay. That will work."

* * *

**7,200 plus two seconds later...**

"Okay, here's my finished product." Olympian876 stated, "Hope you like it."

First thing, you should know. El dentista mal puede besar mi trasero! Darth Vader is Luke's father. Drew sucks poop. Lacy and Mitchell suck also. Todo el tiempo! Él ejercicios agujeros en los dientes! Vader is the Chosen One. I don't know how Silena survived these guys. Second, never mention love in front of them. That will drive them crazy. Vader brought balance to the Force. Third, never bring makeup! I'm done. The End. Que diablos?

"So, what did you think?"

"That suck donkey s..."

A/N: TEEHEE!


	33. Halloween

Percy and the Gang sat in the circle of Epicness. While Percy talked.

"Okay guys, let's talk about Halloween." Percy stated, "Annabeth and I went as a couple to Trick or Treat. And Annabeth got a little crazy and kissed me in front of my mom. So, how about you, Thalia?"

"I scored so much candy!"

"You went as the Pink Power Ranger?"

"No! Sort of... Maybe..." Thalia muttered, "No! Actually, I broke into people's houses and took their candy bowls!"

"Sure you did..." Percy replied, "How about costumes, Jason did you see any thing odd?"

"Girl dressed as Fergie."

"That sounds hot!" Percy exclaimed as Annabeth gave him a glare.

"She weighted in at two-hundred pounds." Jason stopped him.

"What out was she in?" Annabeth asked.

"The one she wore in the 'I Gotta Feeling' music video."

"I take back the 'hot' part." Percy stated.

"Piper, see anything weird?" Jason asked.

"I saw Leo dressed as Miley Cyrus." She replied.

"Really? Is that true, Leo?" Jason turned towards Leo.

"Si!" Leo yelled.

"What do I have to see?" Jason asked.

"No! Si!"

"So you didn't go as Miley Cyrus... Much better."

"AAUGH!"

"So we'll skip Leo since he doesn't speak English... How about Nico?"

"I dressed up as Snooki and scored three pieces of candy!" Nico replied.

"Oh, see anything weird as... Snooki?" Percy stifled giggles.

"Yes, I saw Grover dressed as 'The Situation'."

"How dare you speak of a character that no longer exists on this fanfiction! You shall be put in time out for a long time!" Percy yelled.

With that, Nico exploded into a cloud of smoke... Leo exclaimed in shock, "En el nombre de Hefesto, ¿Qué pasó?"

"I'll take that as a sign of happiness."

"Usted poco loco hijo de Poseidón!" Leo pointed a finger at Percy.

"Okay, more on Halloween," Percy said changing the subject, "What was the candy you didn't want to get, mine was candy corn."

"Mine were rocks." Jason replied.

"You mean Pop Rocks?"

"No, literally rocks."

Percy and the rest stared at him, "Anyway... How about you Annabeth?"

"Lollipops!" Annabeth yelled, "Now how about you, Piper?"

"Water. They literally poured water in my basket." Piper muttered, "What about you, Leo?"

"Tacos... Thalia?"

"Everything... I hate candy!" Thalia yelled.

"Then why did you steal candy?" Jason asked.

"Because I wanted to!" She retorted.

"That's so lame..."

With that, Thalia took an anvil and dropped it on Jason's head. But don't worry, Jason will be okay. His contract allows him to not die until the end of the book.

A/N: Question time! If you could bring back one character into this fanfic again, who would it be?

A) Grover

B) Harry Potter

C) Olympian876


	34. Meet the HuntressOfTheSky13

Percy and the gang sat on a hill, bored out of their freaking minds. But then, a cloud of purple smoke came in front of them. There formed a girl with brown hair and green eyes, "Hi guys, I'm HuntressOfTheSky13. Or you can call me Dani Shultz or Sarah or Sarizzle or Purple Kraken or Elizabeth Stoneboat or Dowaspow or Blue Code Red or Sloan or Black Buddy. I was called over here by Olympian876 to meet you guys."

"Okay, HuntressOfTheSky13 or Dani Shultz or Sarah or Sarizzle or Purple Kraken or Elizabeth Stoneboat or Dowaspow or Blue Code Red or Sloan or Black Buddy. Tell us about yourself." Percy replied.

"Sure, I'm 13 and I'm the daughter of Poseidon and Hades."

"Wait, how could you be daughter of both? I mean both of them are guys, what the Hades?" Annabeth asked.

"This is a K+ rated fanfic so I'd like to keep it that way." Dani replied.

"Continue please." Jason stated.

"Tacos are yummy. You made me cry. I am a ninja. Chinese food is crazy." Dani shouted.

"Eh! Tacos!" Leo shouted, "Mi mamá hizo tacos antes de que accidentalmente mató!"

"I think... I hate her." Annabeth whispered to Percy.

"Hey HuntressOfTheSky13! ¿Se puede hablar español?" Leo asked.

"Si!"

"Santo mierda! Por fin alguien me entiende!" Leo exclaimed as he hugged Dani in an awkward hug.

"Wait? You can speak Spanish?" Piper asked the weird girl.

"I guess so!" Sarizzle replied.

Everyone stared at her. Except Leo, he was grinning ear to ear.

"Percy es muy gordo!"

"What did he say?" Percy asked.

"Percy es muy gordo." Dani replied, "Duh!"

"Uh... So, do you like music?" Thalia asked changing the subject.

"Yes."

"Anything we might have heard of that you like?"

"Remembering Sunday."

"What happened Sunday?"

"Nothing."

"So you don't have a favorite song?"

"Yes! I mean no! Remembering Sunday is a song!"

"No. Sunday is a day of the week!"

Then a purple taco popped out of nowhere. It shouted, "Where's my husband? Barney! Barney the Dinosaur!"

Then, it ate all of them. THE END?

A/N: I'd like to thank HuntressOfTheSky13 for letting me use her and the purple taco. So, for the question. What's your favorite song? Mine is 'Like A G6' by Far East Movement. Because g6 is g6 upside down! O.o


	35. Return of the Grover

"Okay, Percy. The fans have decided that you aren't the best you can be. So..." A doctor told him

"What? Who said I'm not the best?"

"Uh... I don't know."

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"Enhance everything. From your head to your toes."

"Even my thing thing?"

"Is that what you call your..."

"Yeah..." Percy sighed dreamily.

"Well, yeah. But you'll be sedated."

"Oh good."

"Well, please step on the scale."

Percy did has he was told. The scale numbers went higher and higher. Finally, the doctor exclaimed, "DAMN! Four hundred eighty nine pounds! You're fat!"

"That can't be accurate."

"It's nothing but accurate!"

"Well, Olympian876 isn't really going to post that!"

"Oh yes he is!" A voice echoed from above.

* * *

"Thalia, what is two plus two?" Chiron asked.

"Twenty-two." Thalia stated.

"Wrong! Epic fail!"

* * *

"Annabeth, who is Percy?"

"I don't know."

"You always have an answer for everything!"

* * *

Later that night, they all met up. Percy, like always, started first, "My doctor called me fat!"

"I couldn't figure out a simple math problem!" Thalia groaned

"I didn't even know who Percy was!" Annabeth screamed.

"What's the matter with us?"

A giant floating head then appeared above them, "Because Grover's not here."

"Who the Hades are you?" Thalia asked.

"Olympian876, the God of FanFiction!"

"Have you lost weight?"

"Thanks for noticing Percy! I lost five pounds!"

"Back to why I'm stupid."

"Right. When Grover obliterated. His being spread to you. Grover was so fat, it made Percy look thin. Grover was so stupid, it made Thalia look smart. And Grover was so forgetful, it made Annabeth look knowledgeable."

"So, we're all stupid and Grover just made us look smart and hot?"

"That's right!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this... But can you bring him back?" Thalia asked.

"Sure! I can renew his contract." Olympian876 clapped his hands.

Suddenly, a goat man appeared out of nowhere, "What? Where am I?"

"Grover! You're back!" Percy yelled.

"Percy?"

"You're back!"

"Yay!" Grover yelled.

Grover tried to hug Percy but Percy kicked him into Thalia's arms, "Lose some weight before you hug me fatty!"

A/N: Yay! Grover's back. And this time permanently! Olympian876 has answered your prayers! And guess what? I have great news! I saved up money to buy and iPhone 4! Yay me! Okay, you know the drill, guys. Read, review, eat a cookie. Or Zeus will strike you down with a giant bolt of lightning.


	36. What's up!

Elmo, the furry red monster sat on a couch. The faint TV light flicked on his body. Then, a piercing ring of the phone started enter the the room. Elmo picked up his phone and moved it to his ear, "Hello?"

"Hey Elmo. Its Big Bird." A yellow bird replied on the other line.

"Okay. Cool."

"Elmo, what are you doing?" Big Bird asked eagerly.

"Nothing, just watching the game... Having a beer."

"True... True..." Big Bird nodded.

Then, another character we all know and love appeared, "What's up!"

"Hey, who's that?" Big Bird asked.

"Yo Grover! Pick up the phone!" Elmo shouted.

The blue monster picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"What's up!" Big Bird yelled.

"What's up!" Grover yelled back.

"Hey, wait for me!" Elmo yelled.

"Sure, go ahead." Grover replied.

"WHAT'S UP!" Elmo yelled.

"WHAT'S UP!" Grover and Big Bird yelled in unison.

"Will you guys just shut up?" Percy asked, "Elmo, you're a muppet! You can't drink beer! Give me that!"

Elmo almost cried as his bottle of alcohol was taken away. Then, Percy yelled into the phone, "Grover! There can only be one Grover. Olympian876 will explode you in to billions of pieces!"

"Uh oh." And those were Grover's last words.

"Okay, now please get out this fanfic!" Percy yelled as he stomped away.

Elmo once again took the phone in hand, "Hello?"

"So what you doing?" Big Bird asked.

"Just watching the game. With pretty much nothing."

"True... True..."

A/N: Review if you like Muppets. And if you don't review, that means you don't like the Muppets (if you truly don't I will smack you).


	37. FAQ answered

Hey guys. It's Percy. Olympian876 wanted to do a Question and Answer segment to stop some frequently asked questions he get about the story. Because we get a lot! Trust me... Okay, here it is, STOP THE STUPID QUESTIONS SEGMENT with your beloved host, Percy Jackson.

"Welcome, Olympian876, God of all Fanfiction..." Percy stated.

"Thank you."

"Zeroth question asks: I hate your story, anyone who thinks this is funny should go to hell."

"Why don't you kiss my..." Olympian876 started.

"Hey Olympian876," Percy interrupted, "Next question asks: Did you purposely use a song that was used in Glee?"

"Yes. I did... I didn't watch Glee until the readers requested it. So I just happened to hear that one and thought it was good."

"Great, second question asks: Do you use a translator for Leo's Spanish?"

"No, I don't. I'm actually fluent in Spanish. My uncle's a Spanish teacher. He's been teaching me since I could talk."

"Then, let's here some!"

"Fine. Eh, Percy. Ir cierra la boca grande culo gordo! Yo conozco tu soberbia, pero cerró la Hades hasta!"

"Woah!"

"Moving on, I might use Google Translator here and there for insults. But otherwise, no. Big shocker, I know..." Olympian876 replied.

"Awesome, third question asks: Why do you copy YouTubers' creations?"

"If that was in the beginning, around that time someone had requested me to do a Parody/Humor. And around that time, my girlfriend of one year dumped me. So I couldn't really get funny... Yeah, now I can finally get some rest from that question..."

"Okay... Fourth question: Where do you get this material from? It's so random and funny!"

"This is an autobiography with some fiction to fit Percy Jackson. Literally, I do not make this stuff up! I look like Percy, my girlfriend looks like Annabeth (shout-out to her: Wazzup babe?), my best friend is fat with hairy legs. And my teacher is most likely part horse."

"Fifth question: I like donuts." Percy read the question out loud.

"...Yes?"

"Sixth question asks: How do I get this funny?"

"Try slipping on a banana peel, then break your skull open. I did that and I'm now funny (WARNING: THIS DOES NOT WORK IN REAL LIFE. DO NOT TRY, ATTEMPT, THINK, OR LAUGH ABOUT THIS. OR ELSE, OLYMPIAN876 WILL HAUNT YOU FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER)."

"Okay, seventh question: Who is your favorite character to write about in this fanfic?" Percy asked.

"I'm thinking Leo Valdez."

"WHAT?" Percy exclaimed.

"I love the randomness." Olympian876 tried to explain.

"Die dirtbag!" Percy took out Riptide and slashed Olympian876 to bits (Fiction not fact).

A/N: Hey guys, I hope this cleared up some questions that you might have about the fanfic... All of these answers are true. They are not to be some joke. This is hard core fact. Okay, with that cleared. My question is who's your favorite character in this fanfic? Olympian876 out.


	38. Percy vs Harry 2

Percy and the gang were going to the United Kingdom for some rest and relaxation. But, little did he know that some one was waiting for a rematch...

That's right. Harry Potter. Half-blood wizard. He was waiting for Percy, his American, not scarred, 20/20 visioned counterpart, who had kicked his butt in Chapter 13.

As soon as Percy, Grover, Annabeth, and Thalia stepped off the train. A nerdy looking person on broomsticks shouting, "I'm British! Icame before Percy Jackson! I have over four-hundred thousand stories about me on FanFiction! Huzzah!"

"Who the Hades are you?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm Harry Potter," The boy stated.

"I kicked his butt in Chapter 13: Percy versus Harry!" Percy exclaimed.

"That's why Olympian876 sent you here, for a rematch! Huzzah!"

Once Harry clicked his heels, claps twice, and spun around. Percy and the gang were in a fighting ring. Annabeth looked around, "Wh-where are we?"

"In a fighting ring, duh!"

"Okay, this is how it will go down! We state something epic that we did. And the crowd rates it on a scale from 1 to 10. Get it?"

"Sure. I'll go first."

Then, Percy removed his shirt to reveal his toned six pack, "I'm sexy, right?"

"What does the crowd rate it?"

The crowd rating: 10/10 (Super hotness!)

"Oh yeah. Harry, beat that!"

Harry began to remove his shirt. But his attempt wasn't so successful. His skin was pasty white. The crowd started to look away, "We're blind! Gods help us, we're blind!"

With that, Harry put his shirt back on. And the crowd shut up once more. It was settled. Percy had won, "I win! I win!"

"No! I win!" A mysterious voice spoke.

"Who is that?"

"Spiderman! Spiderman! Does whatever a spider can!" The voice spoke again.

Suddenly, the famous superhero grabbed all of them by their shirts and they were spun into a web of epic doom.

* * *

Four days later...

"This sucks..."

"Well, you're not tied to a prissy British kid!" Percy retorted.

"Well, YOU'RE not tied to an American, not scarred, 20/20 visioned kid."

"That's a compliment."

"Not in jolly, ol' England it's not!" Harry screamed.


	39. Labyrinth Intruder

**Labyrinth Intruder**

_Bed Intruder Parody (Set in Battle of the Labyrinth.)_

Daedalus, Son of Athena was in red bandanna. Wearing something that's ridiculous, he yelled to the entire labyrinth:

_Well, obviously we have some demigods in the Labyrinth._

_They entered because they wanted to!_

_Started killing monsters, ha!_

_Try to kill 'em so y'all need to_

_Hide yo freaks_

_Hide yo gods_

_Hide yo freaks_

_Hide yo gods_

_Hide yo freaks_

_Hide yo gods_

_And hide yo Sphinx cause they're gettin' everybody out here!_

_You don't have to come and confess_

_We trying to kill_

_Kampe exposed you!_

_Kampe exposed you!_

_So you can run and tell that_

_Run and tell that_

_Run and tell that_

_Monsters_

_Mon-Mon-Monsters_

_We got your satyr you left goat-legs and all_

_You are so dumb_

_You are really dumb - for real!_

_So weird  
_

_So weird  
_

_So weird, so!  
_

_They're killing all empousai!  
_

_They're shuttin' all the cyclops up!  
_

_Tryin' to kill us so y'all need to  
_

_Hide yo food  
_

_Hide Minos  
_

_Hide yo food  
_

_Hide Minos  
_

_Hide yo food  
_

_Hide Minos  
_

_And hide the cash cause they're gettin' everybody out here!  
_

_You don't have to come and confess  
_

_We lookin' for you  
_

_Kampe exposed you!  
_

_Kampe exposed you!  
_

_So you can run and tell that  
_

_Run and tell that  
_

_Run and tell that  
_

_Monsters  
_

_Mon-Mon-Monsters!  
_

**A/N: This song is off the hook! I should sing this when I release my album! And you guys will know how to sing along... So I hope you enjoyed this song!**


	40. Contest Winner

"So what kind of daughter of Zeus is afraid of heights anyway?" Percy asked Thalia one Summer afternoon at camp. The Hunters of Artemis had come for a visit and Percy, Nico, and Thalia, were talking amongst themselves while Annabeth was teaching Ancient Greek with Chiron.

"Shut up." Thalia said, and she gave him one of her death stares. Thalia was the kind of person who could give you a death stare, and make you feel like you might actually die.  
"Geesh." Percy said. "Looks hurt, you know. Almost worse than words."  
"Suck it up." Thalia replied.

Meanwhile, Nico was silently trying not to laugh his head off.

"So?" Percy asked.  
"So what?" Thalia inquired back.  
"So? What kind of child of Zeus is afraid of heights?"  
"Percy, you must be feeling awfully brave today!" Nico put in.

Percy nodded.

"So, Thalia?"  
"The kind that wants to punch your face in right about now."  
"Now, that stung like lightning."  
"Percy, I'm warning you..."  
"That your afraid to share your feelings? It's alright Thalia, you can tell us. We're your friends."

Both Nico and Thalia both looked like they were about to burst. One with anger, the other with absurd giggling.

"Come on, Thalia! Please!" Percy gave her his best puppy dog look, which I assure you, was truely scary.  
"Eww, Perce, NEVER make that face again please." said Nico.  
"Seriously though! Your father is the lord of the skies, and you can't handle being in his territory?" Percy exclaimed.  
"Well, weren't you afraid of drowning as a little boy?" Thalia asked.  
"No! I loved the water! I less than three'd it!"

Thalia stared him down.

"Okay, fine! A little! But that's different! No one wants to DROWN! Only certain people are afraid of heights though!"  
"Thalia is not amused." Thalia said.  
"Thalia is NOT amused." Nico verified.  
"Nico, shut up." Percy shot.  
"Yeah, no one invited you anyway, little death boy!" Thalia agreed.

Nico made a giant crevice in the earth and stepped into it.

"Yeah, well you guys aren't coming to my birthday party!" he called up from the Underworld.  
"Hmp." Thalia mused. "He wasn't smart enough to just make the earth swallow us instead. Would have been much more effective."  
"Yeah, that just wasn't dramatic enough, was it?" Percy asked agreeingly.  
"No." Thalia said. "But anyways, you'd better shut up."  
"About what?"  
"About me being afraid of heights because of the incident!"  
"So there's an incident involved, is there?"

Thalia facepalmed, then held her hands out.

"Thalia, no! Thalia-what-what? No! No! No, THALIA DON'T!"

Percy doesn't bother Thalia about heights much now that he knows what it felt like to be electrocuted.

This is the winner for my contest! Adorable Elephant wins! Yeah!


	41. Grover the Ginger Saytr

Happy Holidays readers. I was thinking since I'm in such a "joyful" mood. I decided to do a Christmas song parody for my friends.

_Grover the Ginger Saytr_

**Grover, the ginger saytr  
had a very greasy nose.  
And if you ever saw him,  
you would even say it grows.**

****

Percy the other moron  
used to laugh and call him names.  
They never let poor Grover  
help drive Mr. D insane!.

Then one sunny crazy day  
Percy came to say:  
"Grover with your legs so gross,  
can you eat this soggy toast?"

**Then all the saytrs shunned him  
as they barfed out some peas,  
Grover the ginger saytr,  
you'll go down in history!**

Just for the holidays. Up until Christmas. A song fic from Christmas will be published. At least, I'll try. I just listened to this on the radio and thought of Grover being sort of a misfit. Like we all are. So, Leo will end this one.

Leo stood on a platform in a Santa costume, "MARRFLEBAGGIS NAVIDAD TO THE NOYTUGASHEDS!"


	42. PERCY JACKSON SONG

Hey guys. Olympian876 here... I heard from Wikipedia that they were working on a new Percy Jackson film. And I'm excited yet repulsed.

Something just occured to me as I was reading

another book I'd heard was a greater thing

I thought what would I give, if it could be true

If I could ever feel again the way I felt when I read you

I'd pay a million drachmas, too

Or screw up like I go to Tartarus

I'd tattoo my arm with SPQR

I'd pawn my sword and lightning bolt

But no matter how many good things I'm told

Everything I ever read turns out to be Maximum Ride

It's been so many months no matter how I try

to read more young adult fiction

I keep coming up dry

it's like water water everywhere and not a drop to drink

my frustration and my agony have pushed me to the brink

I keep tilting back the glass but I never taste the water

it seems no matter what I read I think this is not Percy Jackson.

Oh this is not Percy Jackson.

If anybody asks, yes I did take this from the VlogBrothers. Because they are awesome! And plus, I read Maximum Ride because of... Wait for it... maximumride123! A voice across the room called, "You're welcome."

"maximumride123? You're not supposed to be here."

"Yes... So?"

"My door's locked." I replied.

"You don't have a door. This is a public bathroom."

"What?" I screamed in confusion.

"What?" She replied.

"What?" I asked.

I'll leave it at that. Because it got really, really weird after that... Okay, check maximumride123 and our collab together (with HuntressOfTheSky13) called: The Not So Excellent Quest for Harmonia. Anyways, read, review, and favorite.


	43. Greek Children Theory

Dear readers,

I'm taking the time to stop the stories for a while and talk about something I have mentioned and hinted but have never really laid out. It's the theory of Greek children.

You see, in the beginning of Greek myths. Gaea and Uranus were the primordial beings who were the parents of the mighty Titans. And as you know, Kronos, overthrew Uranus and brought the reign of Titans. After a while, Kronos and Rhea gave birth to the Olympians. And father like son, Zeus overthrew his father. So, what does this have to do with anything?

Well, that means demigods will overpower the Olympians and rule the world. We don't know who will lead the rebellion. We don't know when it will happen. But it will be soon. Might be in a decade, might be a year, might be a few months, or might be right now. Right under our noses, Olympians are being destroyed. But that is not the scary part, readers.

The scary part is once demigods rule. Soon, quarter-bloods will overthrow the demigods. And since demigods are mortal, Their rule will be very short. And soon quarter-bloods will be overthrown by eighth-bloods. Then, eighth-bloods will be overthrown by sixteenth-bloods. After a short period of time, sixteenth-bloods will be overthrown by thirty-second-bloods. And so on...

That is just the beginning. Soon, after years of Greek generations, it will end in either in these scenarios.

A) Demigods only received half of their godly parents power. So quarter-bloods get half of the demigod's power. So, after halving the god powers from each generation. That means if halved enough, Greek gods will be a thing of the past. And the age of man will reign and no longer gods.

B) Maybe after generations later. They still remain as powerful. But say they forget their heritage. Then they will no longer know how to use their powers. Making them as equal as mortals.

So, I conclude that this theory is possible in many ways. But we're stuck with an if. So, with the lifespan of humans. The scenario will happen in less than two hundreds years. Which seems like a lopng time. But readers, it is NOT! Just close your eyes and soon, demigods shall reign.

- Olympian876

P.S. I'm part of a new collab group called: Ekkhn Klann. Check us out.


	44. Celebration

Hello. This is Percy Jackson here. I would like to say... Olympian876 became an uncle! No, his ten year old brother did not get a girl pregnant. That would freak the crap out of him. I mean, his cousin gave birth to a baby girl today! Fortunately, the girl has brown hair, meaning she'll take after her father. Which we are very grateful for. Anyways, he is very happy about it.

Another celebration... Olympian876's current girlfriend's birthday just past. Happy 15th birthday! Oh yeah, she might get a Fanfiction account so once she gets one. Go over there and subscribe the piss out of it.

Another announcement: Ekkhn Klann, a fanfiction collab group opened up. It has Olympian876 and others in there. So if you like funny, comedy, and awesome. Go over there to favorite and subscribe.

So, without further ado, Leo and his original song:

Mi madre lo tiene por un coche (My Mother got Hit by a Car)

Mamá golpeó coche

Coches pegues a la mama

I saltó de alegría

Ella golpeó mi cara

Me dijo boo-hoo

Ella dijo woo-hoo

Ese es su burra

Ella es un culo

I did not understand any of that. Okay. Anyways, click that button down below... In my pants and review


	45. Cause you're a monster

_Just the way you are parody_

Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make soldiers freeze up to stone  
Her hair, her hair  
Hisses and bites, for they are snakes

She's so paralyzing  
And I kill her every time

Yeah I know, I know  
When I attack her  
She won't ever be killed  
And its so, its so  
Sad to think she turn everything to stone

But every time she asks me look in to my eyes  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that would move  
Cause you're a monster  
Just stay where you be  
And when you stare,  
The whole world stops and turns to stone  
Cause girl you're a monster  
Just stay where you be

A/N: I like that song. Oh yeah. My girlfriend has a Fanfiction account. Cookie 1X. Go over there and review her story


	46. Twelve thing I love

Hey guys, today I decided for Valentine's Day I'm going to talk about twelve things that I love.

First thing, Shocked to Death by BabyYou'reNotAlone. Holy Hermes, do I love this story! It's a Thalico fic and it is full of funny, romance, and awesome. When she asked me to read the fic. I said, okay I'll read a little bit. Then, I blew off my homework that was supposed to be due the next day. Because I couldn't stop reading the damned fanfiction. I probably have only read it a few hundred times. So, check it out. If you say you don't like it, you don't like awesome.

Second thing I love, my girlfriend Godzilla. She's the most beautiful girl in the world. Amazing girlfriend, excellent author, and best friend. She has a fanfiction account: Cookie 1X. So I expect you to review and favorite her stories, they are truly amazing. And just to her: Love you, sweetheart. You're the best.

Third thing I love, my niece's laugh. Unlike most babies at one month old, she tends to giggle at almost anything. Oddly enough, she laughs louder when I say a Chuck Norris joke or "That's what she said". I'm a bad uncle, aren't I?

Fourth thing, my cousin who had my niece. She was the one who introduced me to Percy Jackson. Without her, I wouldn't be here on Fanfiction. She actually thought of the Leo's Spanish gag! So, I am so grateful for her!

Fifth thing, Ekkhn Klann. It's my new collab group with maximumride123, Panda With A Taco, and BabyYou'reNotAlone. Our first story: Bridge to Destruction is already out! So, please, please review and favorite!

Sixth thing, saving the planet. For those of you who don't know. I want to increase our world's moral and decrease the negative images. Because I truly believe our society's moral has dropped greatly. I'm also a mathematician. And if our society's moral drops as fast as it does now. Rated G movies will have alcohol and drugs in them by the time babies born in 1997 have kids. So please donate to a local charity to decrease negative images in our media!

Seventh thing I love, Vlogbrothers. To sum up, they're nerds who make videos. They care about saving the planet as much as I do. And with saving the planet, they can also be hilariously funny as well. Visit their YouTube channel and watch a video. You won't be disappointed!

Eighth thing I love, mistletoe. The only way teenagers get to kiss each other without adults getting pissed. I carry one over my head all the time.

Ninth thing I love, Percy Jackson. And no, not that sort of way. He's fictional and our relationship is like all author-character relationships. TOTALLY PLATONIC!

Tenth thing, The Black Eyed Peas. Who doesn't love them? They are pretty much everything I have on iTunes. I have "Imma Be" on repeat... 543 times. This brings the fact I might have an obsession.

Eleventh thing, Google. The Googlers of the world are so stupid and funny. One of the questions was: Is Santa real? That sent me into hysterics. I liked it Googlers. Keep on typing stupid stuff.

Twelfth thing, you guys! The readers! Thank you for reviewing and showing support. I love writing for you. And I'm glad you love my writing. I love you guys, even though I don't know most of you. Okay, that's it!

**A/N: I have a Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki account. Under the same name. So if you want to see more awesome that is not here. Go over and look for me. User:Olympian876. Bye!**


	47. WHAT! 400 REVIEWS!

Hey guys. It's Percy. Olympian876 got really, really sick. So he said I could do this one. And we just reached 400 reviews! Thank you, a person (that's the reviewer) for making that happen. And in celebration, I give you a happy explosion.

With that, animated streamers and fireworks flew out behind me while I threw my hands in the air, "Four-hundred reviews! WOO HOO!"

Thank you, guys for the reviews. If all of you review each chapter again. I get 800 reviews! So review all over again! Hahahaha! Well, guys. I can't thank you enough for the support you've given us. I have an idea. I'm contacting my uncle and mathematician, Zeus. Zeus came on, "Hello?"

"Hey Zeus. It's Percy. Is 400 reviews a lot?"

"... Yes?"

I hung up, "Yes! We did it!"

So, so, so, we got a lot of reviews and then I am mentioned in the new Heroes of Olympus. You're probably like, "HUH?"

Well, the new series, Heroes of Olympus. The next book is called: Son of Neptune. And Neptune is Poseidon. And I am the Son of Poseidon! WOO! In Percy Jackson & the Olympians, I was never mentioned in the book titles! So, YAY! Okay, now a song from Leo...

**...In Your Pants**

Caca se queda atascado en los pantalones  
Caca se queda atascado en los pantalones  
Oh, sí, sí. Oh, sí, sí  
Caca se queda atascado en los pantalones

Mi cabello es el pantalón  
Mi cabello es el pantalón  
Mi vaca es el pantalón  
Harry Potter es el pantalón

If you have any idea of what he said. Please tell us in the reviews! He's freaking me out! Uh-oh, have to go. He's going to hug me...

P.S. Happy Valentine's Day!


	48. Dear Niece

Good Morning/Afternoon/Evening/Night, whatever part of the day you are reading this. This is not really for Percy Jackson. It's more about questions about fanfiction. This is for my niece. Because a lot of my family members ask why I write fanfiction. And I know my niece is already curious and will probably ask why I'm sitting here writing about another person's wor. So, dear niece, I will try to predict what you will ask in the future. Starting now.

**What is Fanfiction?**

Fanfiction is exactly what it sounds like. It's fictional tales created by fans of something. Like me, I write tales of Percy Jackson and The Kane Chronicles.

**Why do you write fanfiction?**

Because your uncle has a lot of free time on his hands. And out of boredom spawns creativity demons who force him to write.

**Who is Percy Jackson?**

He is the book character I mainly write about. He is the son of a Greek God named Poseidon, God of the Seas.

**Why do villains exist?**

Because no one was as kind and loving as your family was to them.

**What's Tartarus?**

YOUNG LADY! WHERE DID YOU HERE THAT WORD?

**In your stories, why do people die?**

Because when a person no longer has purpose in the story. They have to die. And that goes for all of us. Because our life is a big story. And soon, when our story ends. We pass.

**What is Leo saying?**

He is speaking horrible Spanish.

**Can I be an author too?**

It depends. If you got your mommy's writing skills, most likely not.

**Why are my questions in BOLD text?**

That's just how Uncle Olympian876 does it

**Why is mommy crying?**

Um, not really related to Fanfiction. But my guess is that she's stressed out. She'll probably calm down when you go to sleep.

So, I hope that answers your questions, dear niece. And hopefully, you will NOT inherit your mother's brains. The smart genes are hopefully in your dad. A genius has to be there somewhere. Sorry, readers that I haven't written stories in a long time. But I promise, I'll write a story soon. It's just a lot of stuff have been happening.

Best Wishes,

Olympian876


	49. Finale, Part 1

**Hey guys. I just wanted to let you know. That this is the second-to-last chapter of Percy's Incredibly Stupid Adventures. The reason why is because... OLYMPIAN876 IS WORKING ON A SEQUEL! That's right, dear readers. This fanfic has gotten too freaking long, so Olympian876 is working on Percy's Incredibly Stupid Adventures 2.0. Now I know that you might be sad about this but, the sequel will be more hilarious and crazier than ever! Sorry, we made no warning of this happening whatsoever. I just came up with it now. So, enough with the talking about the end of Percy's Incredibly Stupid Adventures, and go on with part one of the finale!**

Percy and the gang sat around the camp fire at Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth decided to speak, "So... One last chapter together, huh?"

"Yep, I guess so." Jason replied.

"¿Por qué Olympian876? ¿Por qué?" Leo exclaimed.

Then a frustrated Thalia threw Leo in the fire and started to smack him silly. Grover suddenly lost his whole left side of his body. A pregnant Annabeth looked at him in shock. But Grover shrugged it off, "I'm all right now!"

Annabeth then gave birth to her child and ran away to rest. A confused Percy ran after yelling, "Is that my child?"

Jason and Piper got a tank of Co2, suddenly Piper got gas. Jason repulsed took his sword as sliced Piper to pieces. A bruised and beaten Leo looked at Jason, "Feliz Navidad! Me gusta Fergie! Zeus es en lo alto del Olimpo! Apolo hizo las drogas!Me cansado. Imma ir a la cama!"

Then Leo fainted. Thalia looked at the pathetic site and smacked Jason. Chiron came in a prom dress yelling, "Zac Efron! Zac Efron!"

Mr. D came over and grabbed Chiron away with Red Vines. Red Vines, what the hell can't they do? Percy and Annabeth came back with their baby in Annabeth's arms. but suddenly, as they saw a chopped up Piper and and a fainted Leo. Annabeth dropped the newborn in the fire. Thalia then walked over and smacked Annabeth. Percy started to cry, "My son! My son!"

But then, Olympian876 saw that this would be the crappiest ending ever. So, he decided to do it all over again. From the very first chapter and what could have happened.

Percy began to whistle as he walked across the Camp and started to scream, "I am Percy Jackson. I am the best of the demigods!"

"Yes! Yes, you are!" The blonde girl replied.

"Oh my Gods, Arthur! SHUT UP!"

Annabeth started to sob and run away. Grover then came along, "Percy, I have a horrible problem."

"What? Disgusting!" The Son of Poseidon exclaimed.

"Help me, Percy!"

"Okay, what is it. Diabetes because you're obscenely fat?" Percy replied sarcastically.

"No, I have the... the..."

"Swine flu?"

"Yes, Percy! I am so sorry! I can't believe I have the swine flu!"

Chiron popped out of nowhere, "What the hell are you talking about Grover?"

"I have the swine flu, Mr. Chiron."

"Well, if you have the swine flu, I guess it will be a few hours until we get barbecue pork!" Chiron exclaimed.

"Hooray!" Percy screamed.

"No, Percy. No hooray, you are about to lose your best friend."

"I don't care, I like pork!"

Grover walked away sorrowful. Grover waited for his time to turn into a pig. He moped while he watched his friends get ready the grill. But Grover soon thought, "I have a feeling that I've done this before... Why is that?"

Then, a bright light appeared above him, " That's because you have, you babbling twit!"

"Who... Who are you?"

"I am Olympian876! God of Fanfiction!"

"What... What do you want?"

"I am here to tell you that you can change the future of this chapter!"

"How?"

"I can't tell you! Because then you would actually successfully complete the task! I want you to fail miserably to make it humorous."

And so, Grover began what would be the greatest fail of his life... Which would conclude the first chapter that concludes the last chapter!

To Be Continued...

**A/N: So this will be the part 1 of the end of Percy's Incredibly Stupid Adventures. I'm sorry I did not ask your permission before this. But thank you for supporting this piece of random crap. I don't know why people reviewed but thank you for reviewing anyways. Don't forget to be awesome!**

**- Olympian876**


	50. Finale, Part 2

So Grover pondered on how he could escape his doom. But nothing came to mind. Suddenly, a rip opened up in the sky, "Grover! Grover!"

Grover looked at a little midget come before him. He was a peculiar little thing. Somewhat voluptuous man. Grover looked at this man and asked, "Oh hello, who are you?"

"Grover, you look quite down with your big fat eyes and your big fat frown. The world doesn't have to be so grey. Grover, when your life's a mess, When you're feeling blue, always in distress, I know what can wash that sad away. All you have to do is...Put a banana in your ear!"

"A banana in my ear?" Grover asked.

"Put a ripe banana right into your favourite ear! It's true."

"Says who?" Grover asked, starting to get annoyed

"So true. Once it's in your gloom will disappear. The bad in the world is hard to hear, When in your ear a banana cheers. So go and put a banana in your ear!"

"Put a banana in your ear!" The man began to dance.

"I'd rather keep my ear clean." Grover replied in disgust.

"You'll never be happy if you live your life in fear. It's true."

"Says you!"

"So true. When it's in the skies are bright and clear. Oh every day of every year. The sun shines bright on this big blue sphere. So go and put a banana in your ear!"

"Gah!" Grover yelled.

With that, he smacked the man back into the rip in the sky. Then Grover started to wonder. So he grabbed a banana and stuck it in his ear. He waited and then he began to feel better about himself. Satisfied, he began to walk towards Percy and Annabeth.

"Oh boy, pork!" Percy said happily.

"Percy, you will lose your best friend." Annabeth pointed out.

"Don't worry Annabeth, Grover is fat therefore the barbecue will be big enough for all of the six and a half campers."

Grover then started to become depressed once more, "Percy, you just care about the barbecue, don't you?"

"No, I'm obsessing over the barbecue!"

Then, Chiron popped up again, "Percy, Grover, Annabeth! I read up on the swine flu. Grover, you won't become a pig!"

"I won't?"

"No!"

"Yeah! I get live!" Grover shouted.

"You'll just die!"

"What?"

Grover broke down in tears and ran away. Percy thought to himself like he normally does, "Well, barbecue goat is okay too, I guess..."

Then a voice from above roared, "Grover! You fool! This was the last chapter! Since you screwed up, the story will end exactly how it started!"

"I thought this was the first chapter!"

"Well... Technically... But I'm using the first chapter as the last chapter."

"But then, it's still the first chapter meaning it was supposed to end this way."

"Not for the last chapter!"

"Which is the first chapter!" Grover argued.

Olympian876 then threw out a girl from the sky, "Damn you, Hermione! You and your stupid time turner!"

Grover looked at the girl fall out of the sky and die in front of his feet (err... hooves). Then, a scared Grover started to run for his life. Olympian876 blinked a few times. Then shook his head, "Who knew that Grover would grow to be smart... Or was smart and didn't show it for forty-nine chapters. Years after Percy's Incredibly Stupid Adventures finished, Leo was abducted by aliens and was never seen again. Jason and Piper ended up getting married and having ten kids with eleven toes (on each foot). Thalia ended up joining the Hunt, hoping to gain immortality. But eventually, she fell for Nico and disappeared mysteriously. As for the main character, he and Annabeth didn't talk for a few years. But after a span of e-mails, he bought a ticket and flew to her house in Washington. And they were finally reunited for a one hot night. And guess what? It's a boy!"

**A/N: Fortunately, none of that will be in the sequel. But, the sequel won't come out for a while. Might take a break from writing because now I really need to focus on schoolwork right now. So I'm thinking I might return in about two months or so... What? Two months is too long for you guys? Too bad. But in the meantime, here is a little list of stories I think you'd like:**

_Weee! I get to annoy people! by BabyYou'reNotAlone_

_PJO PWNED by Panda With A Taco_

_Above and Beyond by Cookie 1X_

_The Not So Excellent Quest for Harmonia by maximumride123 (feat. Olympian876 and BabyYou'reNotAlone)_

_Bridge to Destruction by Ekkhn Klann_

**So, have fun reading those in my absence. And this was written for NaFADOYFIMSCOM (National Finish A Draft Of Your Fanfiction I Mean Seriously, Come On Month) because I seriously had the finale sitting in my computer for five months. So, yeah, thanks for reading. And I'll see you when I come back. (For the people I chat with via Private Messaging. I'll still talk to you guys. I'm just not writing)**

**P.S. If you're a new author on Fanfiction, send me a PM. I'd be happy to tell my readers about you!**


End file.
